


Drinking games

by lilizwingli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Codependency, Drunkenness, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони слишком много пьет. Брюс о нем беспокоится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking games

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drinking Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501404) by [mia kulpah (nina_monk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/pseuds/mia%20kulpah). 



> #ProtectTonyStark
> 
> [**Also you can find fic here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4247543)

С каждым днем ему все сложнее себя контролировать. Монстр так и рвется наружу, дразнит воспоминаниями. Ему лишь остается молить: _нет, все иначе, все по-другому, он не похож на НЕГО, мы не такие_ — и запирать монстра обратно в клетку.

Но с каждым днем все тяжелее. Гораздо тяжелее.

Брюс захлопывает книгу и бросает очки на тумбочку, когда в висках в очередной раз начинает болезненно пульсировать. Он, сам того не желая, смотрит на часы — проклятье, половина третьего ночи и, черт возьми, Тони…

_Нет, нет, нет, нет… дыши. Дыши. Спокойно. Спокойно._

_Все._

Справившись с «зеленой проблемой», Брюс укрывается одеялом и перекатывается на сторону Тони. Он надеется, что не станет чертовой мамочкой-наседкой Старка, еще чего не хватало, _ни за что_. Но волнение никто не запрещал, верно? Разве он не должен переживать..? Ему стоило переговорить с Пеппер, когда ситуация стала угрожающей, но они отчаянно избегали друг друга, чтобы никого не беспокоить. Звучит нелепо. Они уже взрослые. Тони с Пеппер мирно расстались, никто никого не винил. А у него с Тони все началось с науки, затем вспыхнули другие чувства, затем… ну.

Пеппер спокойно отнеслась к этому. По большому счету.

Они с Пеппер хотят одного и того же, желают для Тони лучшего, но Брюс чувствует вину, потому что скрывает такое от нее. Или, черт возьми, в этом есть и ее вина. Ей известны все признаки. Может, она считает, что теперь личная жизнь Тони целиком и полностью взвалена на плечи Брюса, а связываться с этим у нее нет желания. Брюс подозревает, что Пеппер с радостью переложила часть своих забот на кого-то другого — на огромного неуправляемого зеленого монстра.

Брюс морщится. Ему не стоило скрывать это. Не стоило пускать все на самотек. Не стоило бездействовать. Тони напивается на вечеринках, праздниках, когда есть настроение, и все равно идет в ногу с командой, обязанностями и экспериментами. 

Он «функционирует».

Пока что.

Брюса бросает в дрожь.

Брюс игнорирует резкие перемены. Скрывает, когда Тони отсыпается, не ходит на встречи или внаглую пропускает битвы. Фьюри полагается на Брюса, надеется, что он поможет Железному человеку «функционировать». Люди перестают верить в Тони — ждут, когда Брюс его реабилитирует.

Он придерживает голову Тони, пока тот блюет.

Не обращает внимание на пьяную речь и нетвердую походку.

Переворачивает его, чтобы тот не задохнулся во сне.

— Блядь, — шепчет Брюс и трет глаза. Нет, он не заплачет. Другому Парню это бы понравилось. К черту все это. Он бы стал мамочкой-наседкой Тони, дожидаясь его возвращения, и ненавидел себя за это.

***

Утром ДЖАРВИС будит его сводкой новостей и прогнозом погоды. Брюс замирает, когда кровать прогибается, и понимает, что Тони каким-то образом пробрался в их комнату посреди ночи и остался незамеченным.

— Доброе утро, Бан-бан, — говорит Тони, выдавая не самое приятное прозвище — нечто среднее между фамилией Брюса и персонажем из Флинстоунов. Улыбка Тони настолько же фальшивая, насколько фальшив утренний страстный поцелуй. Поцелуй со вкусом виски и рвоты. Тони, пританцовывая, проскальзывает в ванную и даже не удосуживается посмотреть на раздраженного Брюса. — Схожу в туалет и приму душ. Надо подготовиться к встрече.

Слышится хлопок двери в ванную — некий сигнал конца их разговора, — и Брюс даже не удивляется произошедшему, потому что утренние танцы стали слишком обыденными. Так. С него хватит.

Вздохнув, Брюс слезает с кровати и встает на ноги, всем существом ощущая свои сорок-с-чем-то лет. Дыхание ровное и спокойное, и размеренное, но никоим образом не идеальное, когда он проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам. Он хватает очки с тумбочки, но не потому, что хочет видеть — он хочет спрятаться. Одному из них пора стать сильнее. Он надеется, что у него получится.

Он, скрестив руки на груди, прислоняется к косяку двери в ванную. — Тони.

— Да, это я, — говорит Тони, но дверь не открывает, и Брюс слышит, как тот включает кран.

— Открой дверь. Надо поговорить. 

Спустя несколько секунд Тони открывает, не глядя на Брюса. Он зажимает во рту зубную щетку и с любопытством смотрит на Брюса через зеркальный ящик над раковиной.

— Что-то хотел, любовь моей жизни и хороший друг?

Брюс смотрит на отражение в зеркале и молчит. Тони не выдерживает и наконец-то встречается с серьезным взглядом Брюса. Брюс осматривает — хорошенько осматривает — и замечает порозовевшие щеки и усталые, напуганные глаза человека, пойманного на чем-то, что не в силах контролировать. В глазах видится напуганный мальчишка, который бежит, бежит… Но не останавливается. Наверное, потому что не может. Брюс надеется остановить Тони, но в итоге это его собственный выбор.

— Что, — вскипает Тони, сытый по горло молчанием Брюса. Он так и стоит с зубной щеткой во рту, наблюдая, как Брюс заходит в ванную. Огромная, просторная ванная с двойными раковинами для каждого, но прямо сейчас помещение кажется слишком тесным. Брюс кивает, чувствуя на себе взгляд Тони, и открывает третий ящик над его личной раковиной. Они смотрят на бутылку с блестящей янтарной жидкостью внутри, колышущуюся туда-сюда, словно волны во время шторма. Брюс первым поднимает глаза. Тони продолжает смотреть на бутылку и нервно сглатывает. 

— Ты только посмотри, Брюс, — бормочет Тони. Полуулыбка кажется слишком нелепой. — Появились новые ополаскиватели для рта со вкусом «Гленфиддика». 

— Молчи.

Тони слышит гнев в голосе Брюса и с уверенностью может сказать, что у него в глазах промелькнул зеленый оттенок. Тони медленно закрывает ящик и сплевывает зубную пасту в раковину. — Ты не моя мама, чтобы нянчиться со мной.

— Я и не стану. Просто скажу, что тебе нужно делать и что случится, если ты не послушаешься.

Тони произносит с насмешкой: — Или ты позеленеешь на мою голову?

Брюс качает головой и грустно улыбается. Он проводит рукой по подбородку Тони, стирая несколько мазков зубной пасты. — Тебе нужна помощь, — начинает он тихо, — и один я не справлюсь. Если ты не перестанешь пить, если откажешься от помощи, я не стану суетиться вокруг тебя и смотреть, как ты убиваешь себя. Я был на твоем месте, Тони. Я знаю, что это такое.

Брюс недостаточно силен, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Тони, но он точно знает, какие чувства им овладевают: ярость, ужас, грусть, страх. Те же чувства, что и у него, скрытые глубоко в душе. – Но, если ты хочешь завязать, я буду рядом. Я… начну ходить с тобой на встречи. Я выясню, как помочь тебе. Но только если ты хочешь. Я не стану твоей дамой в беде. — _Никогда._

Он смотрит на Тони, когда тот кладет дрожащую ладонь на его плечо. Это ставит Брюса в тупик. Он ожидает драки. Он ожидает ругани. Он ожидает боли и ярости, и грандиозной битвы, когда сам превратится в потустороннее существо, а Тони наденет костюм. Но он никак не ожидает…

Тони плачет; отчаяние сокрушает его выразительность: — Я… я не могу… я не… — его голос дрожит. — Черт возьми, я _погружаюсь_ все глубже. Я…

Брюс утягивает Тони в крепкие объятия, когда тот падает на него, всхлипывая. Он уводит Тони, укладывает на кровать и обнимает, и успокаивает его. Тони гладит Брюса по спине, мочит слезами его рубашку, нашептывает, как мантру, извинения, стихи и проклятия в свою сторону, и только в свою.

— Мы справимся, — шепчет Брюс на ухо Тони. Пеппер об этом не узнает. Никто из «Старк Индастриз» не узнает. Щ.И.Т… бы помог. Фьюри, быть может. Шпионы умеют хранить секреты.

Как только Тони успокаивается, Брюс чувствует, что они справятся. Чудес ждать не приходится, он готов к худшему, но… по крайней мере, они чего-то добились, и это не вырвало наружу Халка.

Может быть, это лучшее достижение.


End file.
